Birth of a fighting Princess
by Futanari King
Summary: Takes place after Orihime gets captured and taken to Huceo Mundo. Harribel's fraccion get bored and decide to have some fun with the captured human not knowing the chain of events they would set in place. Futanari! Yuri! and non-consensual sex!
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of a Fighting Princess**

Alternative Title Female Espada have needs too

This a yuri fanfic. It features contains non-consensual sex and futanari so if that isn't your thing than shoo.

For the sake of the story they have running water in Huceo Mundo. Also I'm not going to type Mila-Rose it will just be Mila.

Orihime stood looking out of her cell at the endless white sand that is Huceo Mundo. She had heard fighting in the distance and felt Kurosaki-kun's spiritual pressure rise and fall alongside the tempo of the battle.

"Kurosaki-kun please be okay." She whispered to herself.

So needless to say she was worried and a little frightened, but if she knew what Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci were going to do to her she would be a lot more scared. Speaking of the trio of female Espada lets go to them now. They were lounging around in the room a few doors down from Orihime.

"Man this is so boring" Mila commented as she slowly fingered herself with one hand and rubbed her C-cup with the other.

"It's pointless to complain, we've been told to guard the human while Harribel-san goes to the bathroom so that's what we'll do." Replied Apacci as she silently wished her C-cups were as firm as Apacci's.

"Hmmm" Was all that Sun-Sun had to say finding the plain desert outside a lot more interesting than the current conversation.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I intend to test out Syzaels latest invention." Mila said off handedly.

"On who the human girl?" Apacci asked.

"Who else?" Mila retorted with a snort.

Causally walking across the room the Amazon pulled the closet open and bent down to pull out a black box. Inside this black box were 4 pills. Apacci immediately recalled what Syzael said about the pills.

**~Flashback~**

"Now listen up girls now that I've increased you breast sizes I want you to return the favor and test out something for me" Syzael said as he pulled out a box.

"Anything dangerous?" asked Apacci as she studied her new tits

"Oh never! It's just a little pill that will give you male sex organs for approximately 1 hour."

"Why do you have something like that?" Asked Sun-Sun as she stepped out the chamber with smoke obscuring her breasts.

"So I can effectively turn Grimmjow into a female should he attempt to treat my lab as his personal dumping grounds again." Syzael said brushing further questions aside he ushered the girls out of his lab and threw box out after them.

**~Flashback end~**

Taking the tray holding the pills out Mila returned to the couch.

"So do you girls want in or not?" Mila asked?

"Why not?" Was the answer, more or less, from the other girls.

"Gimmie the tray Mila" said Apacci as she reached across the couch for it.

"Wait your turn bitch!" Mila said as she knocked Apacci's hand away.

This quickly turned into a full on brawl leaving Sun-Sun with the tray on the sidelines.

"Guess I'm going first then." she said to no one in particular as she swallowed one of the white pills.

The room went quiet and even Mila and Apacci stopped fighting in order to watch what would happen. Sun-Sun lifted up her dress and waited for something to happen. After awkward moment Apacci finally broke the tension.

"Maybe you need to stimulate it or something?" She suggested with a faint uneasiness.

"Yeah maybe….you want help with it?" Sun-Sun suggested as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"No I'll do it since I did suggest it in the first place." Mila stepped in.

Mila got on her knees in front of Sun-Sun and tentatively stuck out her tongue to pleasure Sun-Sun.

"Come we don't have all day." Sun-Sun said angrily as she grabbed the back of Mila's head and stuck it between her legs.

Stretching her tongue, Mila tasted everything Sun-Sun had to offer and then some of her tight pink opening. After a minute a furious licking Sun-Sun felt her climax coming on.

"Ohhh. Here it comes!" Sun-Sun moaned

Mila backed up to watch the efforts of her hard work. Instead of juices coming out Sun-Sun's clit started growing in both length and width until it was a measly two inches flaccid, however Sun-Sun's balls were the size of overgrown oranges. All 3 girls stared at it before Apacci started laughing.

"Pfff HAHAHA!" She practically screamed and pointed. "Syzael said it would be the size of our dicks if we were boys!"

"Whatever!" said Sun-Sun indignantly as she stuffed slightly enlarged clit and balls back into her dress.

"Me next!" yelled Apacci and before Mila could disagree she took a pill and swallowed.

"Come on Mila get to work!" She jeered

"As if, my jaw hurts get Ms. Small dick over there to do it" Apacci retorted

"Yeah Yeah whatever" Sun-Sun said off handedly as she reached up and yanked Apacci's skirt off.

"Prepare for the best orgasm of your life little girl." Sun-Sun said with a smile behind her hand.

"Little girl? I knew you were a pedo-OOOO my god!" Was Apacci's response as Sun-Sun wasted no time in diving in.

Mila wasn't the only one with a talented tongue, Sun-Sun's tongue measured a full 4 inches in length. With her snake like tongue she filled Apacci's virgin-like hole to the brim, reaching all of her spots and even some she didn't know she had.

"If you girls think I'm going to wait on you, you have another thing coming!" said Mila as she took the 3rd pill and started furiously fingering herself.

After a few minutes Apacci reached her orgasm first. "Ohhh yeah!" She screamed.

Instead of letting Sun-Sun pull back she held her head there as her cock grew into Sun-Sun's mouth. After she finished orgasming Mila pulled back after watching Sun-Sun nearly chock to death on Appaci's impossibly long cock.

"It's a least a foot and a half!" Sun-Sun exclaimed poking it.

Indeed it was but Apacci's balls however were a lot smaller than Mila's being about plums.

"Here it comes!" Yelled Mila as she fingered herself to an orgasm.

As Mila's cock grew you could tell it wasn't as long as Apacci's and her balls weren't as big as Sun-Sun's. It was an averaged sized 6 inch flaccid cock.

"Now that that is over with" said Mila as she pulled up her pants "What do you say we go pay little Ms. Sunshine a visit?"  
Her smile was greeted by 2 more equally sadistic smiles and the 3 girls walked out the room leaving the tray, with one pill left in, on the arm of the couch.

Going back to Orihime, our soon to be victim had taken off her clothes in an attempt to create a signal out of her window. Her head snapped back as the trio kicked open the door to her cell.

"Oh look little Ms. Sunshine is ready and waiting for us." Sneered Mila at Orihime's nakedness.

"No this isn't w-what it -looks like!" Orihime stumbled over her words as she tried to cover her D-cups with one hand and her vagina with the other.

"Oh we know." Said Mila "I bet you were trying to make a signal to your friends weren't you? Well it's useless we've already captured them all and we'll execute them if you don't do what we say" Mila lied.

"No that can't be true. Ichigo-kun would never get captured by the like of you!"

"Wanna bet? Why don't you go head and try us because I don't think you'll be able to live with your friend's blood on your hands now will you?"

Orihime contemplated this. What if her friends were really captured and by refusing she got them killed? Orihime choked back a sob at the thought.

**"I guess I'll just have to do what they say." **Orihime thought** "After all what's the worst thing that can happen?"**

"Alright I'll do what you want of me." Orihime sniffled.

This brought smiles to the girl's faces and they weren't kind smiles

"Good then I'm sure your friends will be happy to hear that" Apacci said "Now put your hands down to your sides."

Orihime reluctantly followed the command and released her breasts allowing them to jiggle as they dropped.

"Good now start rubbing your tits." Sun-Sun said excited.

Orihime complied. Staring off into space trying to keep her mind off being humiliated she failed to notice the tents being put in Sun-Sun's dress and Mila's skirt.

"Great job Ms. Slut. Now turn around and bend over." Mila commanded.

Once again Orihime was forced to oblige fearing for her friends lives. There was a small symphony of zips and rustling as the Espada trio removes their lower garments.

"Now shake your ass" Mila said hungrily stroking her now 10 inch cock.

"But-" Orihime tried to object

"DO IT OR ELSE" Apacci growled.

*CLAP CLAP CLAP.* The room was filled with the sound of Orihime's humiliation and now everyone was completely naked. Apacci's cock even when hard hung low to the floor. Sun-Sun's cock was a full 8 when hard but to make up for her size she was twice thick as anyone else and her G-cups licked ridiculous on her frame. Finally Mila looked absolutely ferocious with her 10 inches of rage between her legs.

"Alright that's enough slut, stay still and don't move" Mila growled.

The three girls looked at each, exchanged a telepathic conversation and Apacci stepped forward and use her cock as a makeshift whip and slapped Orihime on the ass making her jump and turn.

"Wh-"

Was all Orihime got out before she got a look at the WMDs pointed at her.

"Suck it or your friends die." was all Apacci need to say.

Orihime had tears in her eyes as she brought the cock to her lips. "Come on now we don't have all day" Apacci said as she began to throat fuck Orihime.

Sun-Sun and Mila strafed to either side of Orihime hungrily stroking their cocks, in Sun-Sun's case with two hands. On the human's end, she was gagging as the impossibly long cock blocked her air-way.

"Oh wow her throat is so fucking tight" Apacci moaned, unused to the pleasures of a male organ. "I think I'm about to cum!"

Feeling an unfamiliar sensation in her groin area Apacci pulled out the 9 inches she had managed to get down Orihime's throat. Orihime immediately collapsed gasping for air and when she recovered she was roughly flipped over and straddled by Apacci who held her cock in her hands like a fire hose and emptied her load all over Orihime's mountains and face, some cum even getting stuck in Orihime's hair.

"Ahhh" Apacci sighed "That felt so good."

"Well move over then!" Sun-Sun exclaimed "We don't have all day."

"Fine Fine if you need me I'll be resting on that couch over there" Apacci said.

During that conversation Orihime was trying her best to get Sun-Sun's cum off her body, but only succeeded in smearing it all over her tits and accidently swallowing some.

**"It tastes so sweet! Just like Chocolate Ramen Noodles covered in Sweet and Sour Sauce!" **Orihime thought to herself.** "I wonder if they all taste different?"**

"Hey Sun-Sun look" Mila pointed "Apparently our little cum dump likes Sun-Sun's cum she even licking her fingers!"

"No I was just trying to get it off." Orihime tried to explain as she realized the consequences of her actions.

"I guess your version of getting cum off is smearing your tits with it huh?" Mila joked "Well let's see how well you like my cum Ms. Sunshine."

"What about me?" Sun-Sun complained

"Don't be ridiculous your cock is way too wide for her throat" Mila replied "Why don't you take her pussy instead?"

Mila finished as she approached Orihime. Orihime tried lean back away from Mila's cock, but only accomplished falling on her back and allowing Mila to straddle her with her knees and pin Orihime's hands to her side.

"Nonononono! Please don't!" Orihime cried out.

Taking Orihime's helplessness as an opportunity Sun-Sun sank down to Orihime's lower regions and began furiously fingering her sopping wet pussy.

"No stop!" Orihime cried out "I wanted Ichigo-kun to be my first!"

"Shut the hell up!" Mila yelled angrily "You have better things to do with your mouth and if you don't cooperate you never see him again."

Taking Orihime's moment of indecision Mila set her balls in Orihime's mouth.

"Suck and I swear to God if you bite down I'll personally make you watch as I cut out this Ichigo person's tongue myself." Was all Mila needed to say.

So Orihime was forced caress Mila's balls with her mouth, giving the occasional flick of her tongue. The musty smell soon brought tears to her eyes as her humiliation reached ever growing heights.

"Ohhh wow Sun-Sun you were right her mouth is amazing!" Mila moaned.

Mila had by then placed both her hands on the ground above Orihime's head to steady herself.

"T-That's enough slut!" Mila stammered "Now for the main course."

Mila pulled out and flipped Orihime over as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. Sun-Sun took this change of position as the perfect chance to open Orihime's legs into the "V" shape.

"By the time she orgasms she'll be wet enough for me to enter, guess it's time to crank this up a notch." Sun-Sun smiled wickedly.

Sun-Sun then went to work licking at Orihime lower lips with her long tongue. Mila by then was using Orihime's head as her personal fleshlight by grabbing a handful of Orihime's by the hair and bouncing her face up and down on her cock, her balls making wet slapping sounds as they hit Orihime's face.

"Ahhh" Mila grunted "I'm close to cumming."

"I think she is too." Sun-Sun said noticing the tightening of Orihime's snatch.

No sooner did Sun-Sun say that, did the teenagers body climaxed her will. Sun-Sun pulled back as Orihime started convulsing. Feeling the vibration running through Orihime's body on her cock Mila had no choice but to orgasm as well, so she pulled Orihime's head all the way into her crotch as she released her sticky payload down Orihime's throat. Mila released so much cum that it bubbled over and flowed out through Orihime's nose, she then pulled out as she felt her climax ending and shot the rest of her load on Orihime's face as she held her up by her hair.

Orihime tried to call out Ichigo's name, but only succeeded in creating and popping a cum bubble with the recently injected cum. When Apacci released her Orihime collapsed with excess cum flowing out of her mouth.

"Ho-ly Shit that was amazing!" Mila exclaimed "Too bad you can't feel her throat Sun-Sun."

"That's fine I'm about to feel something a whole lot better" Sun-Sun replied evilly.

Meanwhile Orihime was in La La land inside her mind.

**"He he he the lollipop certainly was sticky mister bear." **Orihime giggled to herself**. "It was sweet too and it made me feel warm all over"**

"Apparently the drugs in the semen combined with the mental and emotional trauma were too much for the bitch." Apacci commented as she tried to stroke some life into her cock.

"Well half conscious or not I want to cum too and I'm going to whether she likes it or not!" Sun-Sun replied unusually angry.

"Well we're going to take to take a shower your welcome to bring the cum dumpster if you want." Mila replied as she finished wiping the cum on her cock off with Orihime's hair and stood up.

"I guess cumming in the shower wouldn't make much of a difference." Sun-Sun sighed.

It certainly was an awkward sight to come by a troupe of naked she-males walking down the hall. One being an Amazon with a semi-hard cock. The second having a cock so long the head dragged along the floor. The last in the procession had a cock so thick it would be virtually impossible to hold with one hand and a girl leaking cum over her shoulder. When they reached the shower Apacci set and tested the water to make sure it was warm and Apacci as well as Mila started bathing. Sun-Sun sat Orihime against the side of the shower wall unintentionally washing the cum out of her hair and watering out the drugs in her system.

"I'm sick of you girls hogging all the fun it's my time to shine." Said Sun-Sun as she aligned her cock with Orihime's hole.

At that moment Orihime's eyes to the situation she was in.

"Morning princess." Sun-Sun sneered

"What are you doin-"

Was all Orihime could get out before the fracion slammed her cock into Orihime breaking her hymen and burying her cock up to her balls in Orihime's Eden.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh hhhohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Orihime's and Sun-Sun's cry could be heard for miles in every direction causing a series of unconnected events:

-Aizen spilt his tea on his crotch at the disturbance as Tousen walked into his office leaving an awkward silence.

-Harribel jumped into the bathroom doorframe as the noise reached her banging her head.

-Ichigo and Dordoni stopped fighting as the noise reverberated through the room.

-Finally all the way in the human world Chizuru's head snapped up from her desk where she had fallen asleep studying.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Chizuru said to herself "Like Orihime's hymen and or mind crying out then suddenly being silenced…its probably nothing." with that she slumped back to her desk.

Getting back to the shower Orihime was biting her lip to keep from crying as tears streamed down her face. She had never dreamed that she would loose her virginity in this place, being raped by a Futanari Hollow. Not able to hold it in, tears began to flow down her face, but no one saw or cared. Sun-Sun was relentlessly pounding Orihime pussy and kneading her tits as she continue groan and moan. Apacci and Mila were busy jerking each other off. Apacci was behind Mila reaching around her on both sides to jerk off Mila while she had her cock between Mila's legs where all Mila had to do was jerk it off as if she was jerking herself off.

Going back to Orihime's pounding; Orihime had climaxed for the third time and she could no longer feel her legs. It was horrible, but it felt so good! Sun-Sun was hitting all her spots and she could feel the head nudging at her womb with each thrust with her thick cock. Wrapping her arms around Sun-Sun's head Orihime lifted herself up until she was sitting on Sun-Sun's lap bouncing up and down on her cock.

"You're still so tight." Sun-Sun panted

"Shut up and kiss me." Orihime growled uncharacteristically.

Orihime leaned and dominated Sun-Sun's lips their tits pressing against each other. Orihime had stopped bouncing on Sun-Sun's cock and was now gyrating slowly in clockwise direction.

"I think I'm gonna cum." Sun-Sun moaned

"Same here!" Mila and Apacci announced from the other side of the shower.

Orihime hopped off Sun-Sun was a rather loud *POP!* and turned off the water as she got up. Speed walking over to Mila and Apacci she grabbed them by their cocks and led them over to the corner she was just in. By then Sun-Sun had rose into the standing position. Orihime then turned around and kneeled before the 3 women.

"I think you know what I want." The horny girl said slyly, her mind broken.

Indeed telepathy was not needed in this situation. A naked horny girl kneeling before you and your cock as you struggle to hold back the urge to cum; what would you do? Well Mila, Sun-Sun, and Apacci began jerking their cocks furiously (The last few inches in Sun-Sun's case), and as per law #100 in the hundred rules of anime, they all climaxed at once and Orihime was covered from head to knees in cum.

"Ohhh it's so warm." Orihime moaned as she licked the cum from one hand and fondled her tits with the other.

The Espada trio collapsed on the shower floor, Apacci hitting the knob on her way down. After a few seconds of catching their breaths the artificial cocks shrunk back into slightly swollen clits.

"Don't tell me that's it!?" Orihime exclaimed horrified. "I'm still good for another hour!"

After washing off and taking Sun-Sun's clothes Orihime stormed out the showers looking for something to satisfy her lust.

"What" Mila began

"Monster" Apacci replied

"Have we" Sun-Sun continued

"Created!?" the trio finished in unison

Following Orihime the three bathed the scent of sex off their bodies and followed Orihime (Sun-Sun naked). Going back to Orihime's cell they found Sun-Sun's clothes on the floor, which she hurried to put on, and Orihime flattening out her recently retrieved clothes.

"Hey you can't just storm off like that!" Mila began but was silenced by a firm fist in her gut courtesy of our heroine.

"Shut the fuck up whore" Orihime sneered "and come back when you can actually last in the sack."

Apparently the drugs within the semen of the girls cum had not only installed Orihime with a seemingly insatiable lust but a ferocious temper and strength to boot.

"Hey!" Apacci started but was silenced by a powerful bitch-slap from Orihime sending her to the ground alongside Mila.

"Uhhh I think I will just go" Sun-Sun muttered quietly and made a break for the door.

She was stopped, however, by Orihime who twisted her arm behind her and pinned her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Orihime questioned as she groped Sun-Sun through her clothes.

Orihime then proceeded, against Sun-Sun's struggling to lift Sun-Sun's skirt. Orihime then rammed two of her fingers into Sun-Sun's snatch.

"W-What!? What are you doing? This isn't right!" Sun-Sun squealed

"Apparently it was right a few minutes ago when you guys were using my body as a cum dump wasn't it? Tell me did you enjoy raping me over and over again? " Orihime asked sharply before seizing Sun-Sun by the waist and throwing her into the wall on the other side of the room.

Orihime then walked out and after a few seconds came back into the room with this oddly large smile on her face and swallowing something. Grabbing Sun-Sun by her hair once again, and by doing so shook her out of her dazed state, sat down on the couch and pulled up her skirt. Grabbing the back of Sun-Sun's head she put it under her dress and set the dress back down. What Orihime wanted was obvious enough and she got it soon after when Sun-Sun started licking her dripping pussy afraid of what She-Hulk would do to her if she didn't.

For lack of a better term Sun-Sun was licking for her life. Her snake tongue tongue (as stated before) was carving valleys of pleasure inside of Orihime's amazingly tight folds. Sun-Sun darted in and out at first, but when faced with Orihime growling from above the dress she started burying her face in Orihime's Sweet Haven and after a few minutes her efforts paid off.

"Ahhh!" Orihime screamed "You're really good with your tongue I'll give you that."

Sun-Sun pulled the dress off her head and used her hands to wipe Orihime's juices off her face and to taste some. Orihime tasted of sweet candy with a hint of….sticky buns? With no time to comprehend Orihime's taste Sun-Sun was shocked when Harribel burst into the room via cero-ing the wall next to the open door (Apacci and Mila woke up while Sun-Sun was eating Orihime out).

"Girls! I told you to know harass the human did I not?!" Harribel barked

"But-"

"You see-"

"THE PILLS-"

"ENOUGH!" Harribel roared, releasing spiritual pressure at the same time effectively shutting the brats up.

"Go to my quarters and wait there until I get back." Harribel ordered

The group looked ready to object but the look in the 3rd Espada's eyes and the knot on her forehead said _"Today is not the day"_ so they used sonido to escape their master wrath. With her subordinates gone Harribel turned her attention to Orihime who sat on the couch with a smirk plainly visible on her face and her hands crossed.

"What is so funny human?" Harribel asked leaning forward inches from Orihime's face.

Orihime said nothing; she simply leaned forward and captured Harribel's lips. So caught off guard was Harribel that she helpless as Orihime pulled her down onto of her allowing the aphrodisiacs in Orihime's saliva to do their work .

"Ohhh Harribel-sama I didn't know that you wanted me that badly" Orihime smiled coyly her face inches from a woman vastly more powerful than her.

"I-uh-This" Harribel stammered out.

Harribel's mind was refusing to work, her heart felt like it was lodged in her throat, and the only she could imagine doing at that moment was pleasuring this human. Orihime, as if reading Harribel's thoughts, smiled and pulled down the top of her dress shrugging out of the sleeves.

"If you so desire my body who am I to deny you" Orihime smiled as she cupped her generous assets.

Harribel tried to pull away, but her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed on top of Orihime with her face falling square in the valley of her mountains.

"Ohhh" Orihime moaned "Harribel-sama you dog."

Harribel couldn't take it anymore she rose up and took Orihime's right nipple in her mouth while kneading and pinching the left one.

"Suck it you whore." Orihime encouraged "However I do believe I have something better for you to suck if you go lower down."

Harribel traced butterfly kisses between Orihime's gifts. Pulled back and used her sword to cut open Orihime dress right down to right above her waist. Going back in Harribel continued to lick down Orihime's body making her shiver in delight, especially when Harribel took her sweet time on her belly button, until she got to the part where she stopped cutting. Right there above Orihime's crotch was a tiny triangle of orange hair nice and shaven.

"Keep going" Orihime cooed "I have a surprise for you that you may like."

Obeying the command and totally intent on getting her surprise Harribel yanked down the now torn dress and got a face full of semi-hard cock. Scrambling back Harribel was surprised to say the least, she wasn't able to pleasure Orihime like she thought she would be able to but that wouldn't stop her from trying! Meanwhile Orihime was wrestling her cock from her dress when Harribel approached with her sword drawn. Once clean cut later Orihime's cock hung over the edge of the couch. Think Apacci's, Mila's and Sun-Sun's cocks combined but not as long as Apacci's and not quite as thick as Sun-Sun's, a solid 13 in. cock which Harribel wasted no time in scooping up and doing her best to get all down in one go.

"Fuckkkk!" Orihime came right then and there.

The sensation of Harribel's throat and her new found cock were too much to handle. Harribel tried her best to swallow it all but was simply overwhelmed due mainly to surprise, so when she pulled back Orihime had her cocked aimed like a gun at her face painting white a sharp contrast to the black woman's natural color.

After a few minutes Orihime recovered and Harribel finished licking the cum off her face.

"Ready for round 2?" Harribel asked bringing Orihime's cock up alongside her face and rubbing it with her cheek like a newly bought scarf.

"Do you even have to ask?" Orihime replied raring to go at it again.

"Let's try something new then shall we" Harribel said as if they had been lovers for years.

Placing Orihime's little friend between her ample breasts it was completely lost from sight eclipsed by Harribel's tits. As Harribel began sliding her gifts up and down on Orihime cock, Orihime's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Increasing the tempo Harribel began licking the head of Orihime's staff as it peeked up above her clouds. Like a perverted game of whack a mole that was so pleasurable Orihime came after a few minutes of it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Orihime screamed as she climaxed once more.

Harribel anticipating this already had her mouth over Orihime's head. So when Ole Faithful erupted Harribel was prepared swallowing Orihime sticky white release. This orgasm releasing less than last time Harribel was able to swallow every drop.

"This time I'm taking control" Orihime growled frustrated with her weakness to the glory that was Harribel's body.

"Whatever you-" Harribel was unable to complete her retort because Orihime had stood up and took a step to the right slapping her with her cock.

As Harribel rubbed her cheek, Orihime came up behind her seized her tits from behind and bent her over the couch.

"You forget who is in charge here bitch." Orihime growled intent on establishing her authority over her new fuck toy.

So without another word being exchanged Orihime went balls deep into Harribel's G-spot. The pleasure was so good from the initial entry that the only sound in the cell was Orihime's balls slapping against Harribel with every thrust. After a moment Harribel regained her composure and twisted around while on Orihime's cock (an impressive feat) so that her legs were sticking up into the air and so she could watch the looks on Orihime's face as she began controlling her pussy muscles. An learned ability in her past life.

**"Is this what all guys feel when they have sex?" **Orihime thought to herself . **"Now I kind of feel bad for those guys I turned down waiting for Ichigo-kun."**

Ichigo….Suddenly everything became clearer and all the drugs in Orihime's system due to the semen she swallowed or was injected with were nullified. These people had raped her, taken away her virginity and her happiness from her and now she had to power to do something and she was enjoying herself!? Orihime's vision turned red and the pleasured smile on her face turned into a snarl.

Harribel immediately noticed this changed, but before she could ask what was wrong Orihime kicked it up a notch. She went from merely thrusting inside Harribel to slamming full force with each thrust. From Harribel's point of view she went from fucking her pussy to ravaging it and even the pleasure increased a pain factor came into the equation as well.

"fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Orihime yelled.

"This is for my virginity!" She screamed as she pulled all the way out and slammed back in her ball's leaving a small bruise where they impacted. Orihime then looked straight at Harribel and their eyes connected so she shot Harribel a look that said so much in such a brief contact "**Take it bitch"** and released her load directly within Harribel's womb. This time as if fueled by her rage her cum came out in waves painting the inside of Harribel's pussy white. Intent on making Harribel feel her rage she had kept herself fully immerged inside Harribel preventing the cum from escaping until she finished.

When she did finish Harribel tried to say something but was cut off as Orihime pulled out spilling the excess cum all over the couch which it fell to the floor in a waterfall. Harribel herself was trying to catch her breath and comprehend why such a good fuck had turned violent, but Orihime herself was pumped by adrenaline and according to her cock which had magically found a boxing glove and put it on its head they were both ready for the final match.

Ready to finish the fight Orihime lined herself up with the last hole she had yet to try out. Looking at where Orihime was looking and was lining up for another assault Harribel put two and two together and only had time to say 2 words.

"Oh shit." was all she could get out before Orihime rammed her asshole hopped up on rage, adrenaline, and the movie _Full Metal Jacket. _

"FUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Was heard throughout all the realms causing a multitude of events.

-Aizen spilled his tea on himself….again

-Ichigo and his Hollow instinctively clutched their assholes for no reason.

-Captain Unohana smiled for a reason unknown even to herself.

-Tatsuki muttered "That's my girl" in her sleep.

-Apacci said "We tried to warn her" as she lost at strip poker to Mila.

- Finally Chizuru orgasmed in her sleep.

Back to Harribel and Orihime eh?

"Ahhh shit!" Harribel screamed as Orihime turned herself inside out.

She tried to reach up and grab Orihime, but the pain was so intense she was unable to get her hand up. Orihime on the other felt like God had reached down and touched her and despite the fact Harribel's ass squeezed like sphincter (There is no blood because I find the placement of scat or blood in any porno quite a boner killer, unless virginity is involved, and I fall back on #100 laws of anime law #1 - Law of Metaphysical Irregularity- The normal laws of physics do not apply).

Needless to say within a few heavenful thrusts Orihime felt tightening within her artificial balls. With a primal roar Orihime pulled out and held her cock like a machine gun.

"THIS IS FOR ICHIGO!" she roared and climaxed.

She started with Harribel's hair holding Harribel up by it and giving it an even coating. She then moved down to her face and after shoving her cock down her throat and threatening to drown Harribel she pulled out and covered the rest of her face. Releasing Harribel's hair Orihime worked her way down to her breasts covering them like snow on Mt. Everest and even shoving her cock in between for good measure, creating a river in Harribel's valley. Working her way down after covering the Third Espada's toned stomach Orihime reached her wrecked pussy and simply stuck her cock in until it overflowed and then waited a couple seconds before she pulled out.

By that time her fire hose had run dry and shrunk back into her clitoris (If you have any objections about the cum spree I fall back on law #1 of anime). Somewhere in the distance a man with a deep booming voice shout _**Killionaire!**_ Unexpectantly a light started growing in Orihime's chest feeling her with inexorable warmth and showering room in a blinding light. When the light died down Orihime stood in the center of the room with a katana within a sheath with a star at the hilt, wearing a white kimono decorated with Cherry Blossom flowers and intricate winding designs. Orihime's lip were a luscious pink and her hair waist length long and flowing (like Hollow Ichigo's when he killed Ulq). After examining herself for a couple minutes Orihime turned ad left the room her shoes making a click clack noise as she walked.

Exiting out the door she spared a single look over her shoulder and walked out her cell, down the hallway and around the corner. Orihime died in that room, now all that's left is a woman unconscious, in a cell with a hole in the wall, and covered in sticky cum from her hair to her toes.

**Annnddddd Cut! 30 pages and 6,000 words of pure mindfuckness! Easily the longest thing I've ever written in my life. Do I feel accomplish? FUCK YEA! Do my fingers hurt like I just got bit by a zergling? FUCK YEA! After I wrote the last sentence I saved the story to my secret folder on my USB drive using my bloody finger tips, wrapped my fingers in a plastic bag filled with ice and cried myself to sleep. You guys are lucky I could bring myself to write the credits the next day at all. I'm sure if you managed to finish the entire story you're wondering why did I make the ending like I did with a transformed Orihime? The answer is easy SEQUELLLL! I am considering, after I get some good reviews, of adding some addition chapters to this story (no guarantees that they'll be this long…no as a matter of fact they ****WILL NOT ****be this long). They'll be about Orihime's futanari adventures and no not all of them will be rape. Yes Orihime has been transformed, but her love for Ichigo remains I however don't write futanari on male stories so don't get your panties in a bunch, and she will get new powers mostly sex related. I'm up to suggestions on which person Orihime will do next after she gets out of Huceo Mundo so leave suggestions in the comments. Any other questions ask in a review, ****DO NOT**** message me directly because I want other people to see your question so they don't repeat them. I think I covered everything, OH and if you want a link to the 100 laws of anime message me and I'll give it to you.**

**Well that's it Good day, Good evening, and good night. **


	2. The Escape

**Birth of a Fighting Princess**

Chapter 2 – **The Escape**

Welcome back my peeps! I assume you're here for another chapter of this prodigious stuff I call a story. That of course makes you a HENTAI! Don't worry, being a HENTAI is nothing to be afraid of. Being a HENTAI is not a life choice. It's just like being black or gay or Keigo. So that you guys don't go on a rape spree, guys (and a few girls) like me write these smut filled stories to satisfy your primal needs and keep you in your house (or library). Without further ado your favorite Futanari-Rape-Fanfiction Author shall continue with the story.

Continuing where we left off, Orihime had just drowned Harribel in her cum, gained some more spiritual powers and went off to look for her love Ichigo and escape.

The sound of heels on tiles echoed down the empty hall. In eitheir direction the walls were smooth and undecorated as far as the eye could see. To an escapee it would provide a sense a madness as you didn't know if you were actually moving away from your captors or toward them. This was not true in Orihime's case, she was perfectly calm as she continued to move forward. The old human girl would have no idea if she was moving in the right direction, the '_Princess_' could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure, miles away. She could flash-step there, but there was some business she needed to take care of first.

Said business was none other than the two arrancars Loly and Menoly. Those two whores were the only things stopping her from leaving Las Noches and Huceo Mundo with a sound conscience. So what would the reasonable thing to do? Find them and rape the living shit out of them? Of course! Smiling at the thought Orihime extended her enlarged Spiritual Radar to find the familiar spiritual pressures. After fumbling clumsily with her new found powers she found the Hollow girls several floors beneath her, not straying from an enclosed area.

Smiling accelerated to their location. While she was most certainly not Yourichi, she was faster than your average Vice-Captain as she flew down the halls and staircase. She could practically see them through the walls now, calming down and sitting back, Orihime analyzed her ability to detect and track these girls.

"**Seems like it only works on females that I know." **Orihime thought to herself as she leaned back against the wall. **"That means I can't find Ichigo, but I can find…Rukia!"**

There they were in the distance, or at least there Rukia was in the distance. From her movements she seemed to be in a fight so hopefully this gave Orihime time to do what she needed to do. Considering a frontal approach and assault, Orihime discarded the idea.

"**Too easy. I wanna make those bitches pay for what they did to me."** Grinning sadistically, Orihime headed down the hallway looking for the perfect area.

Mean while inside the room, Loly and Menoly had been ordered my Aizen to guard the escape tunnels of Las Noches which basically meant 'Get the fuck outta my face'. The room they were in contained a bartender-less bar and tons of drinks they were forbidden to touch.

"This is all that bitch's fault!" Loly raged as threw a bar stool at the wall. "When we get outta here I'm going kill her!"

For the first hour Menoly had tried to calm Loly down, but now she'd resorted to taking shots whenever Loly wasn't looking. Slightly buzzed, Menoly stood up go use the bathroom when a screamed echoed loudly through the room causing both girls to freeze in their tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Loly asked dropping the chair she was about to throw.

"The intruders must have found the escape tunnels!" Menoly said more than a little scared.

"Come on lets go check it out." Loly smiled at the thought of taking her anger out on someone.

Menoly opened her mouth to disagree but Loly was already out the door. With no other choice, Menoly followed her; what else could she do? Go back to Aizen with no useful information and without her partner? Shivering at the idea Menoly caught up to her aggressive partner as she entered the central escape room. Just like everything else in Las Noches in was huge, with row after row of pillars blocking any clear line of sight.

"I'll start over here and you start over there. Whatever made that sound can't be far and when I find it…" Turning Loly punched a pillar leaving a small crater slightly bigger than her fist in it.

Remaining silent about her disagreement on splitting up, Menoly follow Loly's orders. Heading off towards the right side of the room, Menoly walked for what seemed like forever.

"Loly probably couldn't hear me even if I screamed." Menoly muttered looking back in the direction of her partner.

With one hand on top of her spiky blonde hair, she considered returning to Loly's side. Loly always knew what to do. She wasn't afraid of a fight like Menoly was. That was probably why she picked on Menoly all the time, telling her what to do and cursing at her whenever she messed up. The entire time, Menoly never talked backed or mentioned the abuse to the other Hollows. Complaining about getting mistreated was like putting up a sign to all the other Hollows saying 'Fresh Meat here!'. So she stayed quiet and hid behind Loly's ego.

As Menoly contemplated on what to do, Orihime began to put her plan into motion. Her Zanpakutō had been explaining some of its abilities and how they could be used in combination with her more _physical _attributes. One such ability was the _Ero-slash_ which multiplied the receiver's lust by two until they reached a state where they're unable to think straight. Watching the blonder hollow frustrated herself, Orihime forced herself to dredge up the memories of when she was in her cell.

They came in, but it seemed like it only the black headed whore who actually abused her. The blonde one seemed to watch from the side.

"**Guilty by association." **Orihime thought to herself before stepping out from behind a pillar.

Menoly was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the running footsteps until they were mere feet away. Concentrating on Menoly's reaitsu, Orihime slid past and swung her blade at the same time. The blade effortlessly passed through Menoly's body, causing the hollow to fall on her ass in surprise. Before she could even look around, Orihime was already gone. Of course she wouldn't be able to fight in a kimono so she had it shift into a dark hooded cloak, perfect for what she had planned.

Peaking around the corner, she studied Menoly's arousal. Previously it was a peaceful white, but now it glowed a dull yellow.

"**Should only take three more."** Orihime smiled from underneath her hood as her prey panicked.

"Who are you? Who's there?!" She yelled swinging her sword at the army of pillars surrounding her. "Loly!"

She had turned so much that she'd forgotten the way she came from. The endless rows of pillars loomed over, suffocating her. Too easy. Sneaking up behind the panicking girl once more, Orihime delivered to more slices to her back before melting back into the pillars.

"Damn you! Just leave me alone!" Menoly yelled, now running.

"Leave you alone?" Came the voice from everywhere. "You didn't leave me alone. You kept coming back day after day to remind me that you'd never leave me alone. But okay, you can go now." The last sentence was short and abrupt, barely even echoing.

"Really?" Menoly asked, freezing in her steps.

From above, Orihime dropped down dealing a blow that would've cut her directly in half. Instead she was just thrown forward onto the ground. Roll over, Menoly prepared to received a killing blow but nothing came. Cracking open her eyes and seeing nothing, Menoly scrambled to her feet and ran as far and as fast as her feet would carry her. She could perform sonido, but she was too scared to do anything but run and run.

After what felt like forever, Menoly reached one of the escape tunnels which was a large corridor carved into the rock. Sliding along the wall until she came to a rest on her butt in the safety of the tunnel. Regaining her breath, only then did Menoly realize that her pussy was on fire. It was an indescribable sensation that brought tears to her eyes and turned her skin sweaty. Peeking outside the tunnel to check if the coast was clear, Menoly all but ripped her shirt off which was easy considering it was basically half a leotard tucked into her dress.

Roughly groping her breasts, Menoly rolled her rock hard nipples in between thumb and forefinger.

"Why am I so hot? I'm burning up!" Menoly cried out as she reached down below and tearing a slit in her dress.

Her panties were so soaked now they clung against her skin. Taking her panties off, Menoly threw them to the side and shoved three fingers deep inside her soaked pussy. Plunging in and out, Menoly instantly reached her orgasm and barreled through it as her pussy juices squirted on the floor.

"It's not enough!" Menoly cried out, tears in her eyes at the pleasure.

Taking her sword she tore it out her sheath and threw it the side. (Her actual Zanpakuto hasn't been shown yet so I'm just guessing it's a sword) Taking the sheath she began plunging the wooden object inside in her pussy, covering it with her juices. The sheath reached deep inside her (She lost her hymen to Loly) rubbing against her womb with every thrust. Screaming to her third orgasm, Menoly couldn't even think anymore as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth.

It was no wonder she didn't notice Orihime standing just at the entrance of the tunnel. Orihime stroked herself to the sight in front of her, admiring her handiwork. Just four slices and anyone she fought would be reduced to a quivering masturbating wreck. The thing was, Orihime was no good with her sword. Her swings were too slow, even to her eyes and un-coordinated. But what she lacked in skill she made up for in stealth, her footsteps were beyond silence and she had a knack for anticipating where her prey would look next. Right now, her prey only had eyes for herself.

'_Your cum gives you the means to control your prey. In order to take complete control however, meaning change their anatomy, you must deliver it inside their pussy.' _Her Zanpakutō whispered on the fringes of her conscious, her sultry voice excited.

"**I don't need to change her yet." **Orihime thought as she walked up to Menoly as she faded into unconsciousness.

"How are you doing with my little gift?"

Exhausted, Menoly could barely crane her head upward. Looking up the hood of her stalker, Menoly only realized who it was right before she received a face full of cum and passed out. Tucking her dick away, Orihime searched for her other pray once more. The black haired bitch had returned to the room for some more destructive fun just minutes after sending her partner out by herself. Quickly crossing across the vast room, in a surprising time of 30 seconds, the escapee quickly found herself outside the bar room door.

Looking at her attire, Orihime chose to shift it once more into a more threatening dark, unscarred cape. Raising up her foot, she broke the door of its hinges with just one kick, sending it flying across the room.

"Menoly! What the hell are you doing?" Loly yelled, whirling around with yet another chair in her hand.

"Try again." Orihime said darkly as she stalked into the room with her hood over her face.

Coming face to hood with the one brutally beat her, brought up more painful memories than Orihime would've thought possible. The hitting. Having a foot ground and kicked into her face. Being threatened with death. But all that was in the past, this was a time for vengeance! Wordlessly, Orihime began to walk forward while drawing her Zanpakuto slowly and calmly from its sheath.

"So you're the intruder huh?" Loly laughed nervously as her eyes darted for an exit. "What did you do with Menoly?"

"My comrades are beating her within an inch of her life and then they are going to rape and kill her. The same is going to happen to you." Orihime said with more hate than she had ever felt before in her life.

"Y-y-you can try!" Loly, unconsciously took a couple steps back in fear.

Wasting to more words, Orihime flash stepped forward and brought her blade down in a regular strike to test Loly's defense. Jumping back, the Hollow drew her tantō from her skirt and held in up. Just looking at her weak grip and stance, Orihime knew she hadn't killed anyone since becoming an arrancar. All she was, was a little bully about to get a big beating. Coming down once more, Orihime's blade met the hollow's blade causing sparks to fly everywhere. Pressing down, there was no doubt that Orihime had the superior strength. A fact Loly realized as she clumsily rolled back and out the way.

The dodge came at a cost however as Orihime angled her katana downward, cutting into Loly's skirt.

"**Just a little more."** Orihime thought to herself as she allowed Loly to reach her feet.

Feigning, exhaustion she lurched forward before stretching out her hand and releasing a bala.

"I got you fucker!" Loly laughed as she fired.

Caught by surprise Orihime barely flash-stepped out the way in time. Coming up beside Loly, she delivered a perfectly aimed strike at her shirt and succeeded in cutting the fabric while leaving no mark on Loly's body. Because of this, the hollow's right part of shirt which fell to the floor exposing her breast. As a result of the bala however, Orihime's hood had been blown back revealing her face.

"You!" Loly cried in shock and anger as she stumbled back trying to cover up her exposure. It was no use however as her entire shirt relied on hugging her body to stay on and now that it missing a piece, the entire fabric was sliding off her body.

"Yes me." Orihime raised a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "Little ole me and flat-chested ole you."

Looking down at her chest Lolita sized chest, she didn't even see the strike that knocked her blade out her hand. Now un-armed, Loly was at Orihime's vengeful mercy. Unable to keep her shirt on (if you could call that thing a shirt), Loly backed up with both arms covering her chest.

"What wrong Loly? Scared." Orihime smiled gently as she walked forward.

Suddenly leaping forward, Orihime raised her blade to strike which tricked Loly into doing the fruitless gesture of raising her hands to block it with her hands. Instead Orihime kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and driving her to her knees. Sheathing her blade, Orihime released a loud open-handed smack to the side of Loly's face, knocking her to the ground. Leaning over her ex-torturer, Orihime didn't stop as she hit her again and again and again while making sure not to damage her face too badly.

"Is there something you want to say?" Orihime punctuated each hit on the crying girl with a word.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Loly blubbered holding up her arms to ward off more blows.

"Yes you are, but you're about to be even more sorry." Orihime smiled sadistically as she dragged Loly over to the bar counter by her pigtails.

Grabbing her neck, Orihime stood her up and bent her practically limp form over the counter as she whimpered. Grabbing a fistful of skirt, the human ripped it off in one go revealing Loly's white with black fringe panties.

"I hope you're better than your partner or this won't be as fun." Orihime sneered in Loly's ear.

Realizing what was happening Loly redoubled her efforts to escape the imminent defilement of her body. Orihime responded with more blows to the back of Loly's head until she returned to sobbing.

"**This cloak might be a little bit too interfering; can I change it something more…practical?" **Orihime questioned.

Seizing control of its accessory, her Zanpakuto melted the cloak on Orihime's frame and reformed it into jeans and plain white and purple shirt. While she was fighting Loly she had sent out commands to her recently added slave to join her post-haste. Suddenly snapping out of her sleep, Menoly's body jerked her up and began moving without her giving it commands. Now she was entering the room as per her body's master's wishes.

"Loly!" She cried out, seeing her comrade's state.

Struggling against her body, she found that she still couldn't excerise control over anything but her mouth and that was because Orihime let her. She could've stripped Menoly's mind down completely and rebuilt it to service her entirely, but she chose not to. She wanted Menoly to see what was going to happen. Pulling Loly back from over the counter, she roughly forced her to look at Menoly while holding her hands behind her back.

"Look at that, look at she's staring at your naked body." Orihime breathed into Loly's ear. "She's going the be watching you all the way through it, how do you feel about that?"

"Menoly please help me." Loly croaked, her voice sore. "Don't let her do this to me. I've always looked up to you Menoly!"

The blonde was still frozen in place, but her mind was anything but.

"**Looked up to me?"** She thought as Orihime trailed her tongue along Loly's face. **"Is that what she called fucking me with that strap-on even though I begged her not to?"**

As Menoly contemplated her partnership, Orihime slid off Loly's panties much to her horror. Spouting more sorrys and pleas for forgiveness Loly watched as her panties were thrown directly into Menoly's now kneeling lap. Keep Loly's arms behind her, Orihime used her other hand to spread open her pussy for Menoly's eyes.

"Look at the beautiful pink slit." Orihime commented happily. "Won't be beautiful for long though."

Inside her pants her cock twitched against Loly's ass and dribbled precum in anticipation.

"Get her ready." Orihime commanded Menoly.

Her body springing into unwilling action, Menoly bent Loly back over the counter and began teasing and rubbing her pussy.

"I can't control my body." Menoly said, not that she would've stopped either way.

Sliding her pants down, Orihime's cock flopped out, still dripping sex juices. Stroking herself, Orihime admired her appendage as if she'd never seen it before. It was as thick as ever, maybe a circumference of 5 or 6 inches. The shaft was tan color, but the tip was slowly turning from peaceful pink to a hungry red as blood flowed into it. Her balls were the size of extremely over-ripe oranges and judging by how heavy they felt in her hand they hadn't taken long to recharge after what happened just hours earlier.

Craning her neck back, Loly was more furious than ever as her partner/slave held her in an iron grip. Feeling an extra set of hands gripped her ass and something thick and warm come to rest along her ass, Loly lost it.

"HELLLLPPP MEEEE! I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED! HEEELLLLPP!" She screamed, tears obscuring her vision.

"Scream louder." Orihime said, unheard over Loly's futile cries for help. "It only makes this that much sweeter."

Stroking herself a few more times, Orihime guided the head of her thick cock to Loly's vagina. The thin slit had only been entered by a dildo years ago so it might as well been a virgin hole. Due to Menoly's help, Loly's pussy was aroused enough to secret the minimal amount of juices to allow Orihime to slip the bulbous head of her cock inside Loly who now just openly crying.

"Please no! That thing is thicker than my leg!"

Pushing Menoly out the way, Orihime gripped Loly's small thighs and shoved her cock in with brute force.

Screaming at the pain, Loly flailed around trying to escape. With just 4 inches of cock inside, Orihime reached up and grabbed each of Loly's pigtails before pulling them back and driving in with even more cunt destroying force. From the side, Menoly could see the bulge as Orihime's cock showed through Loly's petite frame. In, out. 8 inches. In, out. 9 inches.

Loly had gone past the screaming as the mental trauma began to set in. Pulling out and pushing in once more Orihime was stopped dead at 10 inches as reached Loly's very womb. The teenager like hollow had orgasmed unwillingly multiple times throughout her rape, but Orihime had been saving up throughout the whole ordeal for the one perfect cumshot. If the information was accurate, when she came inside Loly then she should be able to turn her into her slave and give her a dick. Finally releasing the damn that had been building inside of her, Orihime came directly into Loly's womb painting it white and filling it completely in a matter of seconds.

Her cock acted as a plug however, not a single drop of cum was released from inside Loly, but Orihime kept pumping more and more cum into her. After 30 seconds on non-stop cumming, Loly looked 10 months pregnant. Her mind had long been broken, which made it that much easier for Orihime to rewrite it to fit what she needed. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Orihime fell backwards through nothing. She was naked and dick-less, but surrounded a whirl of information; Loly's life.

The more recent things were closer to Orihime like Loly breaking the chairs and grinding her foot against Orihime's face. But they extended beyond that, to Loly's life a rich privileged daughter of a Japanese business man who never received love from her father. Even her death was here, a freak oven explosion that instantly killed her and the maid's daughter, Menoly, as they ran through the kitchen. Orihime could look at her life forever, but she had things to do. Drawing everything into the palm of her hands, Orihime completely crushed Loly's human life memories.

"Not that she could remember them anyway." Orihime muttered to herself.

Following up, she destroyed the memory of fucking Menoly and generally being abusive. Instead she replaced it with a crush for Menoly and a Tsundere personality. Before she floated back, Orihime noticed something; it was a memory of meeting with Aizen. Fingering the memory, it exploded into a big screen in front of her with wispy edges.

"To go along with our own abilities to create Gargantas, I've added a portal to the human realm in the basement of Las Noches." Aizen said sipping on a cup of tea. "I do not believe that any of you will be wounded enough to have to use it, but better safe than sorry. And I'm never sorry." Aizen said with all seriousness to the Espada.

The video dissolved into a wisp of blue smoke and disappeared.

"**There's how I'm getting us out." **Orihime thought as she floated back up through the darkness and into reality.

Snapping her eyes open, Orihime forgot what she was doing and pulled out of Loly. Instantly a river of cum flowed out of her ruined and gaping pussy which took a moment to realize it was no longer being fucked and close up a tiny bit.

"How long was I under?" Orihime walked up to Menoly, her cum dipped cock flaccid, but imposing as it hung inches from Menoly's face.

"You were dazed for about 2 or 3 seconds that's it!" Menoly said holding her hands up.

Wait…She could hold her hands up! She had control of her body again! Resisting to urge to leap up and celebrate, Menoly kept her eyes down.

"I have one final order before I go." Orihime said, bending over. "I want you to have sex with Loly at least every 6 hours. If you don't your body will begin to regress back into a feral Hollow." Smiling Orihime patted Menoly's cheek and walked past, letting her cock drag along her shoulder; smearing cum all over her shirt.

"Will her body really regress if she doesn't have sex with Loly?" Orihime asked her blade.

"_You commanded her body to regress if she doesn't so it will. You have complete and total control over everyone you fuck…or rape" _She added rape as an afterthought.

Not that Orihime cared at all. What went down in there was strictly for and in the name of revenge. She didn't enjoy raping Loly, she enjoyed getting her revenge and if accomplishing her goals involved rape. Then someone was getting raped, that's all there was to it.

"Is there any way I can do something about this thing?" Orihime asked, picking up her cock and letting it flop around. "It seems a bit too big to hide effectively."

"_If you concentrate on the action hard enough, you can make it sink into your skin, but there with be a tattoo with your dick imprint on your leg. To just shrink it say a number then say the word 'shrink'. If the number (in inches) is smaller than your dick, it'll shrink. If it's bigger then nothing with happen." _She paused for a moment. _"Just like your slaves, you have complete control over your dick. Make it big or small. Foreskin or circumcised. Hell pick any color in the rainbow, the options are limitless."_

Taking this in stride (or should I say flash step?), Orihime rose through the stairwell. Rukia was extremely close by, so close that she should on the very next level. True to her new senses, Orihime heard loud talking that could only come from Renji and Ichigo. At the thought of Ichigo's name, the girl couldn't help but blush and hold her cheeks.

"**He risked his life to save mine." **Blushing ever-harder, Orihime turned her clothes back into the outfit Aizen forced her to wear.

Putting on a limp and watery eyes, Orihime stumbled out of the staircase with a cry of fright and right into Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo-kun!" She said looking up in fake relief.

"Inoue!" Came the chorused cry from the entire rescue party.

Everyone crowded in around the girl, exchanging hugs and reminding her that she was safe. Orihime spun an elaborate story on how two Hollows were fighting over her and tore a hole in her cell door. From there she went looking for the emergency portal down in the basement but was too scared and came back up and hit her leg on the way.

"I'll carry you." Ichigo said firmly as they all began to walk down the steps. "Just point the way."

With Orihime as a guide, the entered the large pillared room and immediately followed the left wall until they reached the second tunnel. Deep inside, just a predicted, was a portal back to the human world. Orihime was almost sad to go, it meant she would eventually have to abandon Ichigo's strong, warm chest and muscles.

"We'll sees you all latta!" Nel said waving goodbye to Ichigo and the gang.

With Ichigo leading them, they all stepped back into the human world, the portal snapping shut behind them. They were on a cliff overlooking Karakura Town in all its glory, well opposed to endless sand anyway.

"Come on guys; let's get Orihime to the clinic." Renji insisted, taking Orihime from Ichigo's hand.

"It's okay! I think my leg has gotten better now." Orihime smiled, backing away from a confused Renji. "I'm just really hungry is all."

Now that wasn't a lie as Orihime's stomach rumbled loudly in confirmation of the statement.

"Aren't we all? Hey we should have a party at Ichigo's house!" Rukia suggested.

The agreement was unanimous, well except for Ichigo that is.

"No, heck to the no! You're not trashing my house! Wait, where are you going?! Get back here!" The men rumbled down the hill in one large dust ball, leaving the girls to walk down together.

"Ichigo is such a great friend, I mean charging into Huceo Mundo with just his friends to save one person? I don't anyone else like that boy." Rukia said to the air more than anyone.

"Yeah, I am pretty important in his life." Orihime said sweat-dropping. What she thought. **"What is she trying to say about me?"**

"That's the thing. Everyone's important him from his friends to his family, he tries to protect them all."

"That's just the type of guy Ichigo is." Orihime chuckled. **"I'm sure he would protect me more than anyone though."**

"He's gonna make some girl very happy when he grows up." Rukia smiled and laughed to herself.

"Uhh-yeah he will." Orihime said as she ground her teeth. **"What the fuck is she trying to say?! Is she even thinking about marry Ichigo? That fucking whore, I'll make sure no one comes near him but me!"**

As Rukia walked down the hill, she was blissfully unaware of the fact that she had a cock wielding semi-Yandere ready to strangle her just feet away. Thus began Orihime's Great Crusade to win Ichigo's heart and get rid of any and all competition. She would not stop for anyone and if the Soul Society got in her way…then the shinigami will know fear unlike anything Aizen has ever shown!

This she swears!

**That ends this chapter of Birth of a Fighting Princess (more like Birth of Raping Warlord) and the real beginning of the story. Yup, this whole chapter was just a filler explaining how Orihime got back into the human world. We'll be visiting the Hollows a while from now while I advance the plot in the human world. There'll be rape (and plenty of it), there'll be lustful sex and there'll be passionate sex. The whole sha-bang and I hope you guys don't forget that I do take commission (which are really requests in disguise since I don't charge money) and post them on the Futa Zone as well advice on this story as well as Cherry Blossom Temptation.**

**That's all folks and until next time, I'll be working on all these commission I've got stacked up. Asta La vista Futa!**


	3. Update

**Update**

**A new poll is up on my profile page so you all should check it out and vote on it. Rest assured this does concern you if you like to read my stories and if you want an input on what you read, you'll vote right away.**

**With that said I want thank every one of you all once more for all the success you've allowed me to reach. Every single day I average 1,500 views on my stories which is freaking amazing! So amazing in fact I'm doing a special 2,000 view story (once I reach the mark) on my…significant other, the Futanari Queen who likes to go by '**_**The Empress'**_**. My profile pic is what she looks like fyi.**

**Despite her being such a problematic individual I want you all to get to know her in all of my stories. So with that said; Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**


End file.
